


winters.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: bratty yoshiko and oh-so-good ruby, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Winters were always harsh.





	winters.

Winters were always harsh. Yoshiko couldn’t live a winter without getting sick for a week or two, weeks she couldn’t even stand up due to how in pain she was. Sicknesses always kicked her ass, that’s for sure.

She was half-asleep when she felt someone enter her bedroom. She quickly hid under the covers and faked a snore. It had to be her mom. Yoshiko hated when her mom came into her room without knocking and she didn’t want to talk so she decided to pretend she was asleep.

“Yoshiko?” It was her mom. Yoshiko rolled her eyes. She couldn’t help it. “Yoshiko, honey—” Yoshiko interrupted her. She sat down and frowned. That made her feel terrible (headaches had been a constant the last three days) but she didn’t care.

“It’s Yohane, mom! And would you knock the next time you—?!” She then noticed it wasn’t just her mom. Ruby was next to her, blushing. Yoshiko blushed too. She had embarrassed herself in front of her. She covered her mouth and searched for the mask she had been using the last few days. It was on the floor, too far for her to reach it. Damn.

“Calm down, Yoshiko.” Her mom said. Yoshiko almost screamed ‘it’s Yohane’ again, but decided to remain silent. She didn’t want to act like a brat in front of Ruby, at least again. “Ruby-chan came to see you. She brought you your things and everything.” Ruby nodded.

“I-I… Pardon my intrusion.” Ruby said. Yoshiko kind of hugged her knees.

“It’s fine.” She was staring at her wall and her mom said something among the lines of ‘I’ll leave you two alone’ and left. No one aside Zuramaru had brought her her things, after all. Her mom knew no one aside Zuramaru Yoshiko could call her friend, so of course she was happy her little Yoshiko-chan had made more of them.

Everything was silent except from Yoshiko’s breathing (which sounded snotty or so) while Ruby walked into her bedroom. Yoshiko didn’t want her to look around. She had embarrassing things all over it and she didn’t want Ruby to think she was lame. Much to her joy she didn’t and she took her time walking in, trying not to step over anything as she made her way towards Yoshiko’s bed. Yoshiko really appreciated that.

“I-I brought you your books, Yoshiko-chan.” Yoshiko. It didn’t sound so bad coming from Ruby’s mouth.

“Thanks, I guess.” Yoshiko didn’t mean to sound like that but she did. She wasn’t used to saying things such as ‘thanks’ without adding an ‘I guess’. She wasn’t sure why. She supposed it was due to getting embarrassed when doing so.

“Then I’ll… Where do you want me to leave them?” Ruby asked. Yoshiko shrugged.

“Wherever.” She laid her head on the bed. Ruby placed her books over her nightstand (which was covered in tissues) and stared at her for a bit.

“How’s your sickness going?” Ruby asked. Yoshiko rolled over the bed to look at her.

“Bad.” She sneezed after saying that and Ruby contained a giggle. Yoshiko frowned as she blew her nose, even if Ruby’s giggles, contained or not, were something else.

“I hope you can come to school soon. It feels lonely without you around.” Ruby sat on her bed while she said that. Then she noticed what she had said and done and jumped from it while blushing and squealing lightly. Yoshiko smiled.

“Of course. I, the Fallen Angel Yohane am absolutely essential for that school to function. Humans need me.” Yoshiko said. Ruby blushed, this time smiling.

“We really do need you, Yohane-chan.” And in that moment Yoshiko realized Ruby could cure any kind of sickness.

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr prompt based on what shindanmaker said (winter AU). hope yall liked reading this as much as i liked writing it.


End file.
